Echoes of the Suffering Stones
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: Some echoes never fade, and as they live on they corrupt the living world around them. When all is dark only love still shines. Seifits.
1. Every Sinner has a Future

**((¯·.(( **Chapter One **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.(( "**Every Sinner has a Future"** )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

**-**

**-**

There was a blinding flash of light, and before he knew it he was falling.

Last thing he could remember was a beach, brilliant white sand sprawling out for miles in front of him. The blue waves crashing upon the shore and his friends there beside them. How he let Raijin talk him into fishing was a mystery to even him. But there the three of them were, looking up as Balamb Garden gently flew by with out a care in the world.

Next thing he knew he was lying in here in this black pit, gasping for air. His side hurt, and his hand was wet as it rested upon it. Blinking against the blood running into his eyes he looked around frantically, trying to find the sound of the loud humming noise hanging in the air.

Raijin lay near by, his were eyes closed a huge gash in his head oozing blood. Seifer crawled over to him quickly feeling for a pulse. An alarming sadness rolled through him as he found none. Looking for his other friend he slowly pulled himself to his feet, realizing at last that it was blood upon his hand. He was bleeding very badly, and that drowning hum still rang in his ears.

He caught sight of the dusky blue of Fuijin's shirt, and limped over to her as quickly as possible. It was hard to find good footing in the bottom of this huge crater. The thick smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he got close to her, smoke curling up from something metal near by.

"Fuijin!" he shouted noticing that her chest was still moving. He coughed roughly, stumbling forward to kneel beside her. She didn't move as he touched her face softly wiping away some blood there.

A crumbling of rock sounded from above him and he looked up, noticing a solider standing there. The last six months all came rushing back to him hitting him with an immeasurable weight. A familiar gun rested upon the soldier's shoulder. It was massive and the glint beaming off of it from the sun nearly blinded him. That gun had been made for Seifer to use.

"No! Don't!" Seifer shouted raising a hand. Suddenly he threw himself over Fuijin to protect her, his grey trench coat falling over them both.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

"Come on Quistis, keep up" Zell's voice rang playfully through the trees. She laughed in return shaking her head. Any element of surprise was blown with Zell on your mission team.

"Right behind you Zell" she called out jumping lightly over a root, and ducking a branch.

Quistis rushed to keep up with her team that consisted of Squall and Zell. Of course it wasn't hard to keep sight of Zell's bright red shorts admits the trees of the forest. It had been years since she had gone on a field mission, this her first since returning to Balamb Garden.

Much of Garden life had changed after the war. They were still considered a Military faction, however the use of GF's had been outlawed. This, of course, was due to the memory loss that GF's brought to their users. Therefore healing magic was no longer available at hand, and an outcry for doctors rippled through the land.

Quistis had been one of the first to answer. Since she was no longer bound to the Garden by her Instructor position, she went to Esthar to attend the medical college there. Being a student was always the thing that Quistis did best, and the years she spent in college had shown her that.

She had loved it, returning to the life of study and learning. Even though she grew to like Esthar, Balamb Garden was always home to her. It held a very special place in heart, along with the people there.

A few weeks after her graduation and becoming a certified doctor, Matron had asked Quistis to return to Balamb. Not just as a SeeD but as the resident Doctor on hand. Dr. Kowdaski had finally retired leaving a hole in the infirmary.

Quistis was more then happy to fill that position, feeling welcome and back at home in Balamb Garden right away. It didn't take long to make the Infirmary her own. Cid was still the Headmaster; with Squall as the Commander everything seemed peaceful.

That was until today.

Quistis had been sitting in her orderly office doing some paper work when her phone rang. Cid politely asked her to accompany two of the Garden's top SeeD's to investigate a disturbance in the forest near by the Garden. Right away she had agreed knowing her talents as a Doctor would be useful if there were any wounded people. Obviously this was a mission of some importance.

And that was how she found herself dodging branches and jumping over roots deep in the forest. It was like the old days, and that thought alone brought a smile to her face.

As she entered the small clearing ahead she almost bumped into Zell. Squall had stopped, leaning over some footprints in the soil. She came to a stop beside Zell looking around the lush clearing. Squall looked up at Zell and her with a nod, his fingers lingering on the footprints.

"These are fresh, someone's been through here recently" Squall said in his mellow tone. Much had changed about the Commander since the war. He still was as anti social as ever, but his attitude had lessened some. Often he could be spotted wandering around the Garden hand and hand with his girlfriend Rinoa. They were always talking in soft voices to each other. She had lightened him up a lot; he even cracked a joke once in awhile in the company of friends.

"Yeah, So? It could be someone out on a hike" Zell said bouncing from foot to foot. The boisterous martial artist hadn't changed at all. He still had a mad craving for hot dogs almost twenty four seven, and could never stand still for more then a minute. There was still the secret crush on the library girl, even though he had finally got the courage to go on a few dates with her; it had never gone much further then that.

"Not likely" Quistis said her gaze falling to the bushes near by. She leaned over and picked up a golden bullet casing from the ground holding it gingerly between two fingers. Squall strode over, taking it from her, rolling the casing around in his fingers.

"Its still warm" he said looking down at it in his palm. Quistis knew what he was thinking; she recognized the bullet type too. It was impossible to tell the make and model from just a casing, but the bullet had defiantly been fired from a gunblade.

"Let's get whoever fired it!" Zell said bouncing around.

"Hopefully they were only firing against some monster in self defense" Quistis said. Squall nodded handing the bullet casing back to her. She slipped it into the pocket of her skirt and started after the two men as they headed deeper into the forest.

It wasn't long before Squall stopped dead in his tracks, the trees suddenly stopping with him as well. Chunks of trees lied about the area, the smell of charred wood hitting them hard. The forest floor was totally destroyed a crater in the ground before them. Smoke lingered in the air, tinged with another more disturbing smell, blood.

"Quistis, you better call for a medical transport right away" Squall said his voice dead. Quistis frowned and pulled her Garden standard issue com device from her belt. She stepped forward looking down into the crater. Suddenly Quistis was unable to breathe, like a giant fist was wrapped around her heart.

Lying in the bottom of the crater were three familiar bodies, and none of them were moving.

"Garden Garage we need a medical transport right away at the following coordinates G34, 5677" Quistis rambled into the com device almost with out thinking, her eyes never leaving the bodies in the bottom of the crater.

"Are you going down there?" Zell asked his eyes wide as she took another step closer to the edge of the crater.

"I have to Zell…" Quistis said as she walked to the edge, turning as she started carefully climbing down. Rock crumbled under her hands and feet as she moved slowly. She found herself very afraid as she made her way down the steep side of the crater. It had been ages since she had done something like this and she felt it in her every muscle.

Her feet hit the bottom of the crater hard sending soot and dust up all around her. She rushed to the first body memories of him rushing through her as well. His dusky skin and his loud laughter, always seen at the side of the disciplinary committee leader. Quickly she felt a pulse, tears coming to her eyes as she realized Raijin was dead.

She rushed to the next pair of bodies, shoving aside some rubble and charred wood that lay on top of his back. Seifer was lying on top of Fuijin shielding her from something.

Carefully she rolled him off of her, checking her for a pulse first. Memories of her strong voice rolled through Quistis head, and the fierce loyalty she had to Seifer.

"She's alive, barely" Quistis called up to Squall and Zell. Squall was staring at Seifer, his face devoid of emotion. Her hand was shaking as she reached for Seifer's wrist. Carefully she pushed up the sleeve of his coat, pressing her thumb to the flesh. More memories rolled through her, and she was almost overcome by the emotion that came with them. Last time she had seen him was opposite her in a battle on the Lunatic Pandora.

"Alive as well" she said quietly letting his hand drop. Where the hell was that transport? The two of them wouldn't make it out here in the field without the proper medical supplies.

"Never thought I would see the three of them again" Zell voice cut through her thoughts, "not that I wanted to"

Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up to look at the two men on the edge of the crater. It was obvious they were not happy with this find. Quistis was near panic, worried for her new patients. She tried to stay clam she put her hands on her hips.

"Well we still haven't found the cause of the reported disturbance, why don't you two keep on with out me" she said.

"I'm sure it has something to do with this" Squall said stonily looking down at her. She glared up at him, and said nothing. Of course he would jump to conclusions and assume that this was the source of the problem.

"We'll look around some more" Squall said as he nodded curtly and motioned for Zell to follow him. Zell waved to her with a cheery smile as he followed Squall out of the area.

They took off into the forest again, leaving her behind with the former disciplinary committee of Balamb Garden.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N: Thanks for reading, it's been awhile since I've written any fan fiction and I hope that you enjoyed this.

Disclaimer #1: FF8 and it's characters do not belong to me. If they didn't I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I'd be making games. This goes for the whole fic, all right?

Disclaimer #2: The chapter title is from a quote by Oscar Wilde. "_Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future_." Again it is not mine.


	2. The Heart has Reasons

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Two **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.(( "**The Heart has Reasons"** )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

**-**

**-**

"Could you have taken any longer?" Quistis snapped as a group of SeeD came rushing through the trees carrying stretchers and medical supplies The first drops of rain were just starting to fall from the dark sky and she was getting very worried for her patients.

She knew the men that had just arrived well; they were a medical team of SeeD trained for specifically for field rescue. It should have occurred to her that they would have been the ones sent. Quistis allowed herself a breath, it felt like the first she had taken since she was waiting. These men were very good at what they did, and here they were ready to do it. According to standard procedure they would have left a car parked as close as possible on the near by street.

"Sorry Dr. Trepe" The captain of the medical team said giving her a short nod. He looked sheepish, but gave no excuses as to what it took them so long to arrive. His name was Trevor and she had always known him to have a level head.

"Apology accepted Captain, these two are top priority. We will have to send the coroner out for the other" Quistis responded as she motioned to Seifer and Fuijin. She hadn't moved from their sides, keeping a constant check on their vital signs. Sadness bloomed in her heart for Raijun as she looked over at him, but she knew she had to keep her minds on the living. There was no way she could help the dead.

"Right away, Doc" Trevor said as he started to direct his team on the best way to remove the two wounded people from the crater. As he reached the bottom of the crater he handed Quistis a thick black jacket. Smiling gratefully at him she wrapped it around her finally getting some relief from the fat drops of rain falling from the sky.

The four men lifted Fuijin onto the stretcher first, handling her carefully. Quistis knew these men had the training to do this, she had seen them in action before. But it didn't stop her heart from pounding as they threw a blanket over Fuijin's lithe form and strapped her to the stretcher. Two of the men started up the edge of the crater with her.

The other two and the captain headed for Seifer next, and only the captain missed a step as he gazed down at the form of the blond man.

"Is that?..." Trevor started to ask as the two members of his team loaded Seifer onto the stretcher. He glanced at Quistis and then up at his other two team members who were headed into the forest with Fuijin and then back to Quistis again.

"Yes, Captain, it is" Quistis said making sure he saw the serious look in her eyes. Trevor only nodded as he turned to cover Seifer's form with a thick white blanket. It took all three of them to lift the stretcher and head up to the trees.

Quistis might have described Seifer as looking peaceful but since his face was caked with blood and dirt, it ruined the effect. The crater was becoming a mess of ashy mud as she started to head up after them. She paused at the top of the crater and looked into the forest behind her for any sign of Squall or Zell. Who knew where they were by now.

She shrugged, unable to see anything through the drops splattering on her glasses. With a final look at Raijun in the crater she turned and caught up with the stretcher as the medical team was making its way though the forest.

"Captain, one of your men needs to stay behind with the body till the Balamb coroner arrives" Quistis spoke up through the noise of the rain and the forest.

"Right away Dr. Trepe, I'll radio the coroners' office as soon as we reach the truck" Catian Trevor said. If the three of them were struggling with carrying Seifer, it didn't show. The stretcher seemed to rest easily in their hands as the made their way up the side of the muddy crater, oblivious to the downpour.

Finally they broke through the tree line and hit the black pavement of the road. In the distance Balamb Garden glittered through the falling rain. Sitting on the road was the blue and white truck that was used for all of its medical transports. The two SeeDs had all ready loaded Fuijin in and were waiting for them.

"Steve, go back and wait with the body till the corner arrives. I'll send the truck for you once we get them into the infirmary" Trevor said to one of the waiting men as he helped load up Seifer.

"Yes Sir!" Steve said with a salute as he headed off into the forest. Quistis watched him go and then turned back to the captain.

"I'll ride in the back with my patients, Captain" she said climbing into the back of the truck. She sat down on the metal bench adjusting the black coat around her. Trevor gave her a long look before he closed the doors on her, and there was only a moment of silence before the wailing of sirens filled the air.

Quistis sighed and stared down at the two of them as the ride back to the Garden began. Now that they were out of danger and on the move her mind was suddenly filled with all the logical questions that had been there all along.

What had the three of them been doing there in the bottom of that crater? Who had done this, and was this the disturbance that had been reported to SeeD? But the most disturbing question of all was: why was she so scared for Seifer and Fuijin?

She had barely thought of him since the war, and now that he was here in front of her she was so very scared for him. Quistis couldn't help but wonder what sort of trouble her former student had gotten into now.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

They rushed through the Garden, the medical team carrying the two stretchers as carefully as possible.

"Move it, her vital signs are failing!" Quistis snapped at the medical team. She rushed ahead of them shouting for SeeD and students to get out of the way. Why did it have to be so far from the garage to the Infirmary?

Quistis shoved the infirmary doors open and quickly prepared an IV, getting it ready as the men unloaded Fuijin onto the bed. Seifer was coming in next, as Quistis turned to Fuijin and inserted the IV into the vein in her arm. Flicking the breathing machine on Quistis quickly hooked her up to it. The captain of the medical team was attaching her to the heart rate monitor.

"What is going on?" A deep familiar male voice cut through the room like a sharp blade. It was the wrong moment for Seifer to come to.

Quistis chose to ignore him for the moment, continuing to work on Fuijin. It wasn't the first time she found herself praying to Hyne for the life of one of her patients.

"Trepe, what the hell are you doing to her?" Seifer shouted out as Fuijin's heart beat weakened, and suddenly died.

"Defibrillator, right now Captain" Quistis said feeling as if her own heart was stopping. The Captain rolled it over right away handing her the paddles.

"Fuijin!" Seifer shouted through the chaos.

"CLEAR!" Quistis shouted over him placing the paddles to Fuijin's chest. There was a tense moment of silence in the Infirmary as everyone held their breath.

"Come on Fui…." Seifer's voice was only a whisper but they all heard it as Quistis prepped the defibrillator again.

"Clear" she said with a deep breath. Fuijin's body jumped again from the shock, there was a moment of silence before a beep from the heart monitor struck out through the room.

"We got her" Quistis said with a relieved sigh as she pushed the defibrillator away. Trevor grinned at her from the other side of the bed, taking a moment to nod at her. She gave him a small smile back before starting to give orders.

"Okay boys; put Mr. Alamsy in room two. Captain bandage his side for now, I'll be in to stitch it up after I am done with her" Quistis said as she started to push Fuijin's bed into room one along with some help from two of the med team members.

"Quistis!" Seifer said loudly as the Captain and other man started to push him away in the bed. She turned and looked at Seifer, their gaze meeting.

"Take good care of her…" Seifer said quietly, looking to Fuijin. Quistis just nodded and gave him a small smile before heading into the room with her patient. If it wasn't such a dire situation it might have been a moment of awkwardness, after all it was the first time they had spoken in years. She looked up at the medical team member still standing beside Fuijin's bed.

"Tell your captain to see that he is sedated. I don't want him awake while I stitch up that wound in his side" Quistis said. The girl nodded and headed out of the room leaving her with the only one medical assistants and an unconscious Fuijin.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

It was hours later and the Garden was all a buzz with news about the new patients in the infirmary. Quistis had closed the doors and was admitting no visitors wanting to give them all some peace. The medical team had long been dismissed, they had been a great help to her.

Fuijin was stable, but in a deep coma. She had sustained multiple blows to the head, and a bullet had grazed her side. At least she had lived through the ordeal. Now she rested peacefully in room one, machines monitoring her every life sign.

Seifer was still under sedation, tucked away in room two. Quistis found a deep irony in the fact that it was the same room he had been in when Squall had cut a matching gash in his forehead so long ago. It had taken her some time to clean the wound on his side. It turned out to be a bullet wound, the bullet now resting on a small metal tin beside his bed. Fresh stitches were in his side now, and he was resting peacefully.

Quistis was sorting through one of the medical cabinets near by, her back turned to him when he finally awoke.

"Instructor" his familiar voice said from behind her. It was full and rich, but tinged with pain. She turned around to look at him. Seifer was sitting half up, his right hand resting on his wounded side. His normally sparkling green eyes looked dull with worry.

"Lie back down, Mr. Almasy" she said calmly walking over to him, her footsteps ringing through the room.

"And its Dr. Trepe now" she continued as she took a few steps closer to him. His eyes looked over her, taking in the crisp white lab coat.

"How is Fuijin?" he asked lying back down on the bed as Quistis pushed gently on his shoulder.

"Seifer, I'm sorry… she's in a coma" Quistis responded hesitantly, feeling a bit sad for him. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well… guess she's better off then Raijun" he said with a bitter chuckle. Seifer started to sit up again, looking as if he was going to climb out of the bed.

"Oh no, Mr. Alamsy. You are staying here at least over night" Quistis said grabbing his arm. He looked at her with his cool green eyes, he sighed resigned and laid back down.

"Fine Trepe" he snapped, his eyes going back to the ceiling.

"Besides the moment you step out of this infirmary you are going to be whisked away to the debriefing room and interrogated, is that what you want?" Quistis asked turning from him, going back to the medical cabinet.

"How did I end up here?" he asked watching her movements.

"SeeD received a report of disturbances in the forest and were hired by the city of Balamb to check it out" Quistis answered closing the cabinet and moving over to her desk near by.

"And there we were, I'm surprised you didn't leave us for dead" Seifer said with a snort. Quistis sat down behind the desk and looked over at him.

"Squall and Zell might have, but as a doctor I took an oath to administer medical attention whenever needed" She said matter of factly.

"They must have thought of us as a gift wrapped present. Of course the two golden boys think I did it, don't they?" Seifer said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well considering your history…." Quistis let her voice trail off, looking down at the paper work on the desk.

"Oh yes considering I protected the only woman I knew as a mother in my whole life from people that hated me and wanted to kill her?" Seifer snapped.

"Look Seifer… Let's not talk about the war right now" she said softly with a sigh.

"There will never be a good time to talk about it" He shot back at her. Quistis sighed frustrated and suddenly remembering how much Seifer had annoyed her. They could never spend more then five minutes in a room together without arguing. It seemed neither of them had matured over the years.

"Leave it alone" she said firmly flipping open one of the many medical folders on the desk and starting to fill out the forms there. He sighed loudly and shook his head. There were a few quiet moments between them.

Suddenly, the growling of his stomach rolled through the room.

Quistis looked up at him and couldn't help but giggle. Seifer almost looked sheepish, as he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Hungry?" she asked standing up.

"It seems so" Seifer responded looking her over again for the second time that day. She grinned at him and walked towards the door, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'll check on Fuijin and then bring you back some food" Quistis said to him as she carefully shut the door to his room. The click of it closing ringed through the infirmary.

The only things to keep Seifer company, besides the steady hum of the overhead lights, were his own haunted thoughts. This certainly was not the grand homecoming he had dreamed of.

Seifer sat up a bit and gazed across the way through the huge windows on the Infirmary. He could just make out the form of Fuijin lying peacefully in the next room. Settling back down Seifer centered his gaze on the ceiling.

Now that he was finally alone he let a few quiet tears roll down his cheeks for the loss of one friend and the pain of another.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far, it really means a lot to me to know that people are reading my fan fiction.

Disclaimer: The chapter title is from the quote _"The heart has Reasons that Reason does not Understand."_ by Jacques Benigne Bossuel.


	3. Our Memories are the Only Paradise

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Three **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.(( "**Our Memories are the Only Paradise"** )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

-

-

The cafeteria of Balamb Garden was one of the few things in the two years since the war that hadn't changed. The double doors slid open with the same whooshing sound, revealing the same clean but still some how cluttered room. It was always full of SeeDs and Cadets, Some happy some sad. It was a place of friendship and a place of joy for almost everyone that entered.

Quistis found it almost funny that she thought of it as such a sanctuary. Most people preferred the training grounds or the quad. However she enjoyed the bustling sounds of people. She loved the noise and for some reason it always made her feel alive.

A few tables had been repaired; a few chairs had been fixed. Even one of the window panes had been replaced after being broken by a few rowdy cadets. But there was still the same dull grey floor, and the metal food counter wrapped around one side.

Quistis walked in looking at her reflection on the squeaky clean tile. As a Cadet she remembered rumors about the staff unleashing monsters late in the night to clean up the floor. However she had always known it was really the janitor Fred who kept the floors so clean, and he certainly was no monster. He was another fixture of the cafeteria which most people overlooked. Quistis had always made sure to smile at him as she passed and to always clean up all her mess so that he didn't have it.

She was distracted and lost in her own thoughts as the doors closed behind her. It was because of this that she almost slammed right into Selphie who was ready to pounce, wanting the latest gossip.

"Is it true?" Selphie asked as she hopped out in front of Quistis, her brunette hair bouncing. Quistis reared to a stop, looking up with startled gaze. Selphie was still the same bouncy girl as she had been in the war. Almost all the schools activities were organized by her and she was well known around the school for her helpful nature.

"Why Selphie, hello to you too" Quistis said with a small smile as she brushed by her long time friend. She headed for the food line with Selphie hot on her heels.

"Come on Quistis; is it true that Seifer is in the infirmary?" Selphie asked as Quistis paused to grab one of the blue food trays. There was a silent pause between the two of them as Quistis reached for a plate and silverware, arranging them artfully on the tray. She was grinning on the inside; Quistis knew it was driving Selphie crazy.

"Now where did you hear a silly thing like that?" Quistis asked as she scooted up the food bar, looking over the selection. The smell of hot food hung in the air as the cafeteria ladies bustled around behind the counter, as always, preparing more food.

"Well Susan said that Troy saw you and the medical team bringing him and another woman in, who I can only guess is Fujin" Selphie said with a little bounce as she rose to the balls of her feet and then back down again.

"Really now, and I suppose this Susan is the authority on all gossip around the Garden" Quistis said crinkling her nose as she passed the hotdogs. She knew for a fact Seifer hated them. Of course one couldn't help but wonder if that was because he didn't like the taste or just because Zell loved them so much.

"Oh come on Quisty" Selphie said her lips forming into a pout.

"All right Selph, you have to keep quiet but yes, Seifer is in the infirmary" Quistis said with a sigh as she scooted down the line some more passing food of all kinds.

"I knew it" Selphie said as she let out a squeal and jumped again with a little dance.

"Selphie, you can't tell anyone" Quistis said stopping to give her friend a very serious look. Selphie met her eyes and nodded carefully.

"Okay I won't Quistis" Selphie said her tone matching the serious look. Quistis knew she would keep quiet, Selphie knew how to be serious when it was needed.

"Anyway, I have to go take him some food" Quistis said giving her a little wink.

"Okay, talk to you later Quistis" Selphie said with a small wave as she walked away. Quistis watched her sit down at a table with Irvine and Zell. She smiled and turned back to the buffet of food. Shaking her head Quistis moved further down the line to the breakfast foods.

A smile flitted over her face as her eyes landed on something, memories flooding her mind. A white sandy beach, brilliant blue waves and a picnic with six little children and a kind motherly figure. A pouty looking young Squall near by, watching as a child Seifer put sand in Zell's food.

Quistis turned grinning as she drug the tray back to Balamb Garden's fine selection of gourmet hot dogs.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

Quistis walked back into the infirmary balancing two trays from the cafeteria. He was sitting up staring out the window. She paused for a moment the sight of him there almost breathtaking. The sun streamed in through the glass breaking through the heavy rain clouds still lingering in the sky outside. It lit his hair with a reddish fiery glow but at the same time making it seem even blonder.

He green eyes turned and looked at her with a cool gaze. One that she remembered all too well from her time as an Instructor. She could not count the times he had left her flustered and speechless with that stare. At times it had left Cadets frozen in their steps every muscle tense afraid to move, as he passed them in the halls. During the war it had left her cold and frightened, she couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing the past two years while she was in medical school.

"About time" he said voice matching his gaze. It usually did unless it was filled with mockery or contempt or a thousand other things. The only thing Quistis hardly ever saw him show was fear, the first time just yesterday when Fujin's life had been in danger.

She just gave him her most winning smile and came further into the room. He pulled the bed table next to him over, as she set the tray down on top of it.

"Your welcome" she said as she strode over to her desk, setting the second tray down. Seifer took the silver tray cover off and his face turned immediately to disgust.

"Hot dogs?" he said flatly looking up at her. She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't help bursting into giggles.

"Those are for me" she said sliding the tray off the table and setting the other one down for him.

"They better be for you" he said with a glare, flipping the food cover off the new tray on his lap. His face went soft as he stared down at the plate of food. It was at that instant his eyes changed, becoming somber.

"You remembered" Seifer said in a very quiet voice.

"Pancakes, no syrup, extra butter. Of course I did" She said with a smile as she sat down in her chair pulling the hot dogs over to her.

"Remember all those times we used to have breakfast for dinner at the orphanage? Those were always your favorite suppers" Quistis kept on talking after a bit and chewing.

"Yes, I remember" He looked over at her for a moment, his eyes turning hard like green stone. His face was rigid and it was impossible to read his emotions. Quistis shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her food. Reading people, even Seifer, had always been something Quistis felt she was good at.

There was a few quiet moments as the both sat there eating. Quistis knew she must have done something; she should known that he didn't like talking about the past. He never was the time to share a kind word with a friend about old memories. Not that she had remembered any of this when they had been together last.

She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when the double doors leading into the infirmary opened.

"Quistis" suddenly a familiar warm voice rang through the infirmary. She grinned looking up from her food through the windows to the main entrance. A dark haired man stood there looking around cautiously, dressed in a crisp seed uniform.

"Brett" she said softly as she jumped up from the chair and headed into the main part of the infirmary. He was her boyfriend of six months, and it was very unusual for him to stop by the infirmary. Brett was one of those people that didn't like hospitals.

It was shortly after her return to Balamb that they had started dating, getting closer and closer. Quistis had to admit it was nice to have someone just like everyone else.

"Hey there" her boyfriend said to her with a smile as he swooped her into his arms. She giggled and kissed him fully on the lips, happy to see him. He kissed her back tenderly his hand tangling in her golden locks.

"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked as he softly set her down on her feet.

"I heard you had some special patients and I came to make sure you were doing okay" Brett answered running a finger down her cheek. She grinned up at him her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm doing good… even better now" she said as she placed another sweet kiss on his lips. He grinned broadly down at her tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You gonna be busy later?" he asked the grin never leaving his face. She looked up into his brown eyes and sighed sadly.

"I really shouldn't leave for long, one of my patients is in critical condition" Quistis said a hint of sadness touching her voice. She looked over her shoulder through the window into Fujin's room.

"Aw come on Quisty, leave one of the med guys with them, let's hit the town" Brett said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck softly, his hair brushing her skin.

"All right, Brett, I'll see what I can do" Quistis said with a shiver as she gently pushed him away.

"Pick you up in your dorm room at eight" he said with a wink as he strode away and out of the infirmary.

Quistis turned and walked back into the room with her desk and Seifer. He was carefully eating and didn't look up at her as she sat down. Finally he carefully set down his fork and looked over at her.

"Brett Carline? I should have known you would be dating the biggest loser in all of Balamb" he said his voice cold and cutting like a knife made of ice.

"He is not the biggest loser" She said back looking up at him her eyes matching his voice.

"Isn't he a Trepie?" Seifer shot back glaring at her, his green eyes suddenly lighting with a fire.

"He was" she said coldly, "but he isn't anymore"

"So you finally decided to date one of those lap dogs" Seifer snarled shoving his food away.

"What did you expect me to be all alone, moping around like some lost ghost?" Quistis snapped back, something lighting a fire in her, "The only one of us that's like that is you Seifer"

He leaned back in the bed staring at her with a hard gaze. Nothing more was said as she looked back down at her food, concentrating on eating. She finished dusting her hands up and standing. Quistis turned and headed for the door.

"You are not leaving Fujin here with some nurse" Seifer said quietly before she reached the door. She paused, resting one hand on the door frame half turning to look at him.

"Even if she did wake up there is nothing that I could do that one of the medical team members could not, they are trained well enough" Quistis said slowly looking him over.

"Damnit Trepe, maybe you don't see it but, she's the only damn person I care about in this place" Seifer said loudly his voice echoing through the tiny room.

Quistis blanched visibly, the words stinging her deeply. Why it bothered her so much she didn't know. Maybe it was because she had been worried so much for him. Some repayment. Or perhaps it was all the memories of them as children and the feelings of warmth and happiness she had from then that lingered inside her.

"I am the Doctor, and I am in charge here. One of the medical team will be on duty tonight" she said firmly as she turned and walked out the door trying to shake it off.

Quistis strode into the main part of the infirmary and over to the phone. Quickly she called up Captain Trevor and scheduled one of his team members to watch over the infirmary while she was out for a few hours.

She kept herself busy for a while sorting through things in the main part of the infirmary waiting for the medical team member to show up. It was a natural habit for her to keep things pristinely clean in the infirmary. She liked things to be in order so that she always knew right where everything was. It did occur to her a few times that the infirmary was clean enough and she should be doing paperwork in at her desk. But she kept shoving that nagging voice aside and continued to avoid Seifer and her desk.

"Doctor Trepe" a female's voice pulled her out of the haze as she sorted through medical supplies. Quistis looked up at the dark haired woman standing in the middle of the room. Her name was Sophie and she was one of the medical team members that had been on duty that morning.

"Sophie, thanks for coming" Quistis said with a wide smile. The dark haired girl smiled at her in return. They had a strange relationship, not really friends, as Quistis liked to call it. When she had first returned to Balamb the medical team members had been almost mean. But after Quistis had proved her abilities as a doctor they had accepted her. All of them were still a bit on shaky ground.

"It was no problem, Doctor Trepe. Is there anything I should know about our new patients?" Sophie asked walking over to one of the computers to access the medical files and sign in for duty.

"Well the woman is in a deep coma, if she comes out of it just follow standard procedures and contact me immediately on my mobile phone. The male, Seifer, well…" Quistis let her voice trail off as she looked over at the door to Seifer's room.

"_The_ Seifer?" Sophie asked looking up from the monitor.

"The one and only, as he would say" Quistis responded with a shake of her head. She slipped her lab coat off and hung it on a peg near by.

"Just don't let him get under your skin, and he probably will want dinner in a few hours" Quistis said with a sigh. It surprised her how much she had been sighing since Seifer had reentered her life.

"I'll do my best" Sophie said with a polite smile and a nod. Quistis figured the girl didn't know what she was getting into with Seifer Almasy. But she had other things to do then baby sit the former sorceress' knight.

"Bye bye, Sophie" she said with a smile to herself she turned and headed out the doors to get ready for her date.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N:

Okay, Thanks to Mad Hattess for pointing this out to me. It's been forever since I have played the game and I seem to have created my own spelling variation of Fujin's name in my head. During my first two chapters I was spelling it Fuijiun.

So sorry for the mistake ;) I'll try and get it right from now on. Silly wrong spellings invading my head like that.

Anyway thank you to all the people who have been reading this so far, I am glad you are enjoying the read.

Disclaimer: The chapter title is from the quote "_Our memories are the only paradise from which we can never be expelled_." By Jean Paul Richter.


	4. Lonely as our Secrets

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Four **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.(( **"Nothing Makes us so Lonely as our Secrets"** )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

-

-

Seifer Almasy was bored.

There were exactly four hundred and six spots in the tile above his bed. He knew, he had counted them five times. The sheets were like sandpaper against his skin, and the sterile smell of the infirmary was driving him mad. No matter how much he tossed and turned, there was no way to make the small bed comfortable.

The least she could have done was leave him a magazine to read, or hell even one of Zell's hand held games. It was like Quistis wanted him to suffer in eternal boredom. As if having a bullet wound wasn't enough.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr. Almasy?" the sweet voice from the door almost made him cringe. It was obvious the medical team member was trying hard to be nice, a bit too nice. She came off like pancakes with too much syrup.

"Who are you?" he asked shortly, knowing full well who she was. Every word spoken in this place rang through the walls like they were made of paper. However he figured it was only polite to ask. He resisted a snort at thought, since when had he cared about being polite.

"My name is Sophie, I was with the medical team that picked you and your friends up this morning" she responded taking a few more steps into the room with a smile.

"Ah of course, the babysitter" he growled with a roll of his eyes, looking away from her.

"So, can I get you anything?" she asked as she crossed the room. Turning to look at him she lifted herself on to Quistis' desk sitting primly on the edge. Seifer looked her over, watching as she crossed her smooth legs.

She wasn't bad looking in her SeeD uniform complete with short skirt and knee high boots. Her hair was a mass of dark curls, her eyes a dark sultry brown.

"No, thanks" he said shortly watching as she tangled her delicate fingers around one of the ringlets of her hair.

"Is it true that when you were a student here that you set a group of bite bugs lose during one of the SeeD balls" She asked with a cute little giggle.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked with an eyebrow raise. That has been one of his crowning glories back in the day. It had been great watching the newly inaugurated SeeD running around in ball gowns and uniforms as a swarm of bug bites flooded the ballroom. The bugs were mostly harmless, and totally annoying.

"It's a legend around here" she said with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Really now?" he said unable to hold back a proud smirk. She gasped and laughed, tossing her head back. She was flirting with him, and Seifer liked it.

"So it really was you, what else did you do?" she asked. He grinned at her and considered what prank to tell her about next, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder about Trepe and what she was up to.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

Quistis stood nervously in the middle of her dorm room looking around slowly. As the resident doctor she had been assigned her own private room on the first floor, close to the infirmary. It had originally been Dr. Kowdaski's room before she had retired and moved down into Balamb in a nice little house by the sea.

The dorm room itself bare of furniture was pretty terrible. Quistis had decided that Dr. Kowdaski had no taste in decor at all and had quickly set about decorating it to her own taste. The walls had been stripped of the yellow with green flowers wall paper and the dark green carpets had been torn out.

The carpet was a now thick creamy color, the walls a very light beige. The sitting room had two chocolate colored couches and a nice low coffee table across from a small television set. There was a rare commodity in a SeeD room just off the sitting room, a small efficient kitchen. Quistis had been elated to discover it was all her own, she truly did love to cook.

Her bed room was all done in light pinks and beiges, her bed covered in a fluffy duvet across from a solid oak desk. All along one wall of her room were the huge typical windows of the Garden. The first order of business had been to get shades to cover them for when she needed private time in her room. But more then once she had been awestruck by the view out those windows.

The bathroom just off the bedroom as decorated in dark blues and yellow. Pictures of the moon and sun hung on the walls. The huge tub made of white porcelain that Quistis found herself lounging in for hours at a time. During the war she had really learned the value of a hot bath.

The phone's sudden ringing broke the silence and she rushed over to answer it. Quistis carefully folded herself into the desk chair as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello" she said with a bit of a sing song to her voice.

"Quistis, this is Squall" his smooth voice seemed to slide through the phone. She paused unsure of what to say.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked trying to be every bit as smooth as he was. Quistis did wonder what he and Zell had found out in the field, but it would be against standard procedure to as.

"I need to know when Seifer Almasy will be ready for interrogation" Squall responded the sound of papers rustling in the background.

"Tomorrow morning would be fine, sir" She responded noticing a female voice in the background as well. Rinoa was probably hounding him to stop working for the day and take some time off. It was an old argument between the two of them.

"Good, could you bring Almasy and report to board room alpha at 0800 hours?" he asked the sound of Riona's voice getting louder in the background.

"Of course sir, is there anything else?" she asked.

"No that will be all Dr. Trepe" he said obviously smiling. They said their good byes and Quistis was just hanging up the receiver when there was a knock on her door.

She stood smoothing her skirt, catching one last look at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair tumbled around her shoulders flowing loose for a change. A light blue sundress hugged her curves, her legs encased with silky stockings. Her outfit was complimented by a pair of white strappy sandals with thick ribbons that wound up her legs tied in bows a couple inches beneath her knees.

Quistis opened the door, grinning. He stood there in a pair of grey slacks and an untucked white button up shirt. Those brown eyes of his were sparkling beneath his mop of messy brown hair.

"Hey there, my girl" he drawled, giving her a small kiss. She followed him out of the door, remembering to lock it behind her.

"So where are we going?" she asked taking his arms as he escorted her towards the garage.

"It's a surprise" he said with a smile as he helped her into his car. The drove out of the Garden chatting lightly.

They arrived a few moments later at Balamb Hotel's grand seafood buffet. Quistis frowned stepping out of the car. He must have known she was allergic to all kinds of sea food.

"Brett" she said with a sigh as he took her hand pulling her towards the building. She sighed and struggled to keep up with him in her high heeled sandals.

"Don't you remember I'm allergic to sea food" Quistis exclaimed loudly as he opened the door and practically drug her inside. The smell of fish was overwhelming as she stood there on the tiled floor looking at the rows and rows of different kind of fish.

"Aw Quistis, I've been waiting for this all day. Are you sure you can't find something here to eat" he said with a perfect pout. She sighed and smiled with a nod. She watched him as he headed off to the rows of food, leaving her standing there looking around helplessly. She grabbed one of the pristine white plates, head cautiously down one of the rows.

As she walked along she read the names on the shiny gold tags over each dish. Balamb Pepper fish, Lemon baked fish, Tiger Shrimp. Quistis sighed and finally spooned some mashed potatoes on her plate and headed over to where Brett was sitting in a booth chowing down on a plate full of brilliantly colored sea food.

He smiled up at her, not noticing the lone pile of potatoes on her plate. She pushed them around with a fork for awhile, not really hungry after all. Besides what if some miniscule piece of fish fell into the potato mix? She would be a giant red balloon with in the hour.

They talked lightly as he ate, not really about anything important. Quistis felt her mind wander back to the Infirmary and to her two patients. Suddenly she felt very, very bad leaving them behind while she was here, watching Brett eat.

"I was thinking after this we might go get some ice cream" he said with a grin. She sighed and pushed the potatoes around a bit more.

"I don't know I really should get back to my patients" she said softly. He rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away.

"Oh please, what are you going to do sleep in the Infirmary?" he asked gruffly.

"I thought you understood Brett that I take my position very seriously" she responded her eyes growing cold as she looked across the table at him.

"Fine, whatever, we'll get you a cab back to the Garden" he said a little snappishly as he stood up.

"A cab?" she said raising her eyebrow, she sighed and shook her head, "fine, let's go get some ice cream" she said giving in.

"That's my girl" he said with a grin taking her hand and helping her up. She followed him out of the restaurant and across the street to the ice cream parlor. It was almost impossible for her to suppress a moan as she noticed the long line of people waiting to get a cone.

He sighed and looked down at her with a sad smile.

"Okay, we'll get it to go. Tell you what you can even get a quart to take back to Seifer" he said his eyes sparkling kindly. That was the Brett she had decided to go out with, the kind man she enjoyed being around.

"Thanks Brett, oh and can we make one more stop before we head back in" she said giving him her most winning smile.

"Of course, anything for my girl" he said smiling back.

Quistis turned to look at the freezers with the glass tops, the cartons of the ice cream beneath them. Now all she had to do what remember what kind of ice cream Seifer liked.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

It was a few hours before she finally swept into the infirmary, not even bothering to change out of her dress. First she headed into Fujin's room giving a quick look over her patient's vital signs and monitors. Her condition hadn't changed.

Quistis wondered for a brief moment where Sophie was as she walked across the hallway to Seifer's room. She stopped moving the second she stepped into the door. Seifer lay in his bed, her muscular arms wrapped around the thin form of Sophie. She was sleeping peacefully and he was looking around with hazy eyes.

How dare they… and in her infirmary too. A cool anger flooded over Quistis as she headed across the room. Her heels sounded like thunder on the tile floor, her eyes glaring coolly at the two of them intertwined in his bed. He gave a little start as he looked towards her his eyes wide, he opened his mouth to explain but she waved her hand threw the air with a curt motion. He closed his mouth.

Carefully she set down a white carton on his bed side table the words Rocky Road screaming across it. He frowned, once again surprised at her remembering something from the past. Next to it she heavily set down a plain brown bag, her eyes looking up at him.

"Your interrogation tomorrow is at 0800, be ready" she said curtly, keeping her voice soft as she spun on her heel and headed out of the infirmary towards her room.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N:

Wow, sorry that I took so long to update. For those who don't know I am going to college for Digital Entertainment and Game Design, and I just had a round of final exams that were pretty brutal. I should be back to updating at least once a week.

Also sorry for such a boring chapter, but I had to set some things up for later ;) I'm sure you all understand. Thanks everyone who is reading this, and I hope I can keep you interested as I continue to write it.

Disclaimer: The chapter title "_Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets_." is a quote by Dr. Paul Tournier.


	5. We Lie Loudest When we Lie to Ourselves

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Five **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.((** "We Lie Loudest When we Lie to Ourselves" **)).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

-

-

In the morning Seifer found himself alone.

His only company was the loud ringing of the machines hooked up to his dearest friend's comatose body in the next room over. At least it was a steady beat, each bleep ringing out the tone of her struggle. Seifer closed his eyes and was unable to avoid the image of her smiling face that taunted him from his memories. He couldn't shake the feeling that all of this was his fault.

With a sigh he looked over at the table next to him. The words rocky road screamed at him from the side of the ice cream carton filling him with guilt. Just the words brought back the memories of chairs covered with red and white stripes, the sweet smell of candy and ice cream. There was Matron smiling kindly as she handed each of her children a drippy tasty cone brimming with their favorite ice cream. Quistis had always gotten lemon sherbet.

He couldn't ignore the fact that it had been nice of her to bring the carton of ice cream to him. And there he had been all wrapped up in the arms of that saucy medical girl. Seifer smirked a bit just thinking about her. Shaking his head he threw the guilt off rationalizing that Trepe wouldn't care if he was in bed with some chick anyway.

The gooey puddle spread across the table threatened to spill off the edge as well as take over the brown paper bag sitting next to it. Curiosity about what was in the bag finally propelled him into action. With a grunt sat up slowly the wound in his side still tender, sending a lance of pain through him. Drawing in a sharp breath through his teeth he stood shrugging off the sting.

Grabbing the bag he set it on the bed and opened it dumping the contents onto the clean white sheets. The guilt returned in full force. It was a set of new clothes the tags still on, and his coat fully mended and cleaned. He lifted the coat up by both shoulders looking the grey material over. Since the first moment he had seen in the window of a shop he had fallen in love with it. In fact for a few years of his life he cared for nothing more then the coat that was his constant companion. The fire crosses blazing down the shoulders made him think of his Hyperion, his other faithful friend, and its absence ever since he found himself in that pit.

He remembered having it in the forest. The cool feel of the grip in his hands, the sound of shots ringing out from it. He knew he had needed to drop it to catch himself before he feel when the first shot fro that gun had gone off. That meant it was out there in the forest some where. Seifer made a promise to himself that he would be out there looking for his Hyperion as soon as possible.

The set of clothes were exactly his size. The pants plain and black, the shirt a light weight button up thing. She had even been thoughtful enough to pick him up a package of boxers the plastic wrapped around them gleaming softly in the fluorescent lights. He smirked to himself trying to imagine the overly uptight Trepe shopping for underwear. Gratefully he shrugged out of the drafty hospital gown letting it fall to the linoleum floor.

It felt strange but good to pull on the clothes all the while being careful of the wound in his side. His boots sat near by, the silver on them sparkling. He pulled them on and then turned to look at himself in the mirror. Eying himself he scrubbed his hands through his short golden hair, in a small attempt to make it slightly more presentable. He ran a hand over his chin and made a mental note to ask Quistis for a razor next time he saw her. But he supposed for someone that had just yesterday had a bullet in his side he looked pretty good.

He left the room and moved across the hallway silently entering Fuijin's room. She had moved slightly in her sleep, but Seifer wouldn't know if that was a good thing. Her complexion seemed to only be a shade lighter then her hair.

"Hey there Fui" he said softly brushing his fingers against her hand. His voice sounded alien and overly loud in the tiny room. The sheet covering her was light up by the machines and monitors hooked up to her. Filled with fear Seifer slowly backed out of the room glancing at the clock in the hallway.

"Damn it" he uttered realizing it was just now eight o' clock and he was late. Why didn't Trepe wake him up? He strode into the main part of the infirmary to find out but instead found the captain of the medical team there looking over some papers.

"Where's Trepe?" Seifer asked with an angry scowl. Captain Trevor looked up at him with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Same place you should be" He answered shortly before turning back to his papers.

"Damn it!" Seifer said again heading for the door, his coat swirling out behind him in a familiar gesture as he rushed out of the room.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

So maybe it was a little vindictive. Maybe she was struck with a deep bit of jealousy seeing the two of them all curled up together. It shouldn't have mattered, but for some reason it did. Perhaps it was because her date had gone so bad, or the fact that she had bribed Brett to go with her to go clothes shopping for Seifer. More then likely it was because of her date, certainly not because she cared that Seifer was getting warm with someone in her infirmary. Snorting at the sarcasm in her thoughts she glanced at her watch. She felt a little bad; he was all ready ten minutes late.

The elevator pinged open and as Seifer strode out, he had murder in his eyes and for only one person, her. He moved in front of her looking down at her in a way that made her feel like an Instructor again who was still being berated by her most troublesome student.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Seifer growled at her under his breath.

"I thought Sophie would have" Quistis said with a wide fake smile. He simply glared at her opening his mouth to say some thing but quickly shut it as the conference room door behind her opened.

"Hello Seifer" Matron said stepping forward into the waiting door way. Seifer blinked taken back by the sight of her standing there looking so normal. He hadn't seen her since the war and was suddenly ravaged by emotions at the sight of her. Stumbling back a few steps he leaned heavily on the wall across from Quistis unable to tear his eyes from her.

It was almost as if the walls fell away behind the former sorceress, revealing a scene from his memories. Her plain dress became ornate, hair drawing up into elaborate curls topped with a head dress like no other. Painted lips calling his name, long fingered gloved hand beckoning to him.

"Quistis… the others are waiting for you" Matron said warmly placing her hand on Quistis' shoulder. Quistis looked away from Seifer frowning in worry to look at Edea.

"Of course Matron" Quistis whispered sparing another glance at Seifer before slipping into the conference room.

The hallway was silent as Matron took just a few steps to place herself before Seifer. He stared at her his green eyes meeting her violet ones.

"Seifer, she is gone now… come back to me" she whispered softly. Her lips turned up slowly at first and then broke into a smile. He simply stared his eyes rimmed with red, threatened to brim over with tears. Wordlessly she held her arms out. He fell into them instantly the smell of her instantly bringing him back to childhood.

"Matron…" he said his voice rough. Memories of the orphanage ran rampant through his head each one like a brilliantly painted portraits, the images so colorful they seemed almost imaginary. "I thought she was you…"

"Shhh now Seifer, there will be plenty of time later for all of that" she said warmly stepping back and holding him at arms length to look him over.

"It's so good to see you… being you" he said quietly a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Always the same Seifer, hard pressed to say anything nice" she said her eyes sparkling warmly her lips turned up in a teasing smile. She knew him all too well.

"Well you do bring out the best in me" he said with a smirk and a wink. She laughed and gave him another short hug before stepping back to the door. He looked over her shoulder at the door as if it were a monster he had to tackle in a battle and him without his Hyperion.

"Come on Seifer, they won't bite" she said with a shake of her head, black hair brushing against her shoulders.

"Are you sure about that, Matron? Last time I saw Zell he would eat anything" Seifer said almost without thinking. She tsked and opened the door leading him into the conference room.

He sighed and followed her getting another short flash back of the war, him following her onto the float. He had to remind himself again that she had been Ultimecia then, and now… now she was just his Matron again.

Arranged around a dark circular table in the center of the room was Cid, chewing on the end of his pen. Squall sitting beside him leaning back in his chair looking aloof. Zell on the other side, as always, squirming about relentlessly. And lastly Quistis near by idly drawing patterns on the table with her long fingers.

"Welcome Seifer, have a seat" Cid said looking up as his pen fell on the table. Seifer took the chair across from him as Matron took a seat in the corner away from the table.

"You're late" Squall said looking up as well, cool grey eyes regarding Seifer with no emotion.

"It's a little hard to get around with a gaping hole in your side puberty boy, but thanks for your concern" Seifer said the insult falling from his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"So it's going to be like that is it? You haven't changed a bit Seifer" Squall said his gaze becoming a glare.

"And I see you are the same old presumptuous Squall" Seifer shot back in turn their words like bullets from their gunblades flying across the table at each other going full speed. Each one an attempt to be more hurtful then the last.

"Enough" Quistis snapped slamming her hand down loudly on the table. Everyone's gaze suddenly fell to her, "I've had enough of you two fighting to last a life time, can we _please_ just get to the debriefing?"

"Yes, of course thank you Dr. Trepe" Cid said fidgeting at the head of the table. "Go on Squall"

Squall tore his gaze from Seifer and pulled some thick sheets of plastic transparent pages from the folder sitting in front of him. They were topographical maps of Balamb and the area around it including Garden. He began to talk about their journey into the forest and their findings.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

"Seifer…. Seifer!…." Quistis waved her hand in front of his face and then snapped her fingers loudly. He lurched and looked around his eyes coming back into focus. She was obviously angry at him, her voice cold. It was probably because she was remembering all the times he had fallen asleep in her class.

"What were you saying?" he asked trying to shake off the haziness of sleep. Of course he had dozed off listening to Squall go on and on, his voice was so boring.

"It's your turn" Quistis said softly with a small frown, obviously concerned for her patient. He looked at her for a moment studying a tiny little freckle near her mouth he had never noticed before. For some reason it struck him as cute. He blinked and couldn't believe he was checking out Trepe.

"Oh... right" he said with shake of his head.

"I remember waking up beside Raijun…." He paused looking down at his hands for a moment. He remembered it all of course, but he wasn't sure this was the right time to tell Balamb Garden just what they were up against.

"He was pronounced dead on arrival by Quistis" Squall spoke up before Seifer could speak again, "his body is in the Balamb morgue pending an autopsy"

"You're going to let them cut him open?" Seifer said his voice raising, anger evident in every line of his form suddenly.

"We have to know what killed him…" Quistis said softly. He turned those burning eyes on her and she wanted to shrink back into her chair. Of course Seifer knew exactly what had killed him and guilt poured through his heart.

"He is one of the only two friends I have, I won't allow it" Seifer said firmly not looking at anyone else at the table as he said the words. Quistis swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"I'll take a look and see if I can find anything before we go ahead with the autopsy" Quistis said. Seifer looked away from her and at Squall as if daring him to say anything. When the brown haired man didn't Seifer started back into his story again.

"As I was saying I woke up beside Rauijun in that pit, Fui was near by and there was a solider standing at the top looking down on us. He was gonna shoot Fuijin so I ran over and threw myself on top of her. Next thing I knew I was waking up" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, sending ripples through the crosses on his coat. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"What about what brought you there?" Squall asked with a wave of his hand.

"I don't know" Seifer answered. That was every bit a lie.

Quistis glared at him across the table. He was lying; she could read it in every line of her former student's stance. She knew that look in his eyes all too well.

"That's a little hard to believe Seifer" Squall said rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Believe it" Seifer said glaring at him.

"You have to remember something" Cid spoke up before Squall could speak again the tension growing in the room. They had all expected more answers from Seifer. A smirk suddenly spread across Seifer's face, his eyes gleaming.

"Maybe when Fu wakes up she will remember more, in the mean time maybe you should keep me around in case I remember something" Seifer finally said gazing across the table at Cid.

"Seifer there is no need to try and cut a deal. We aren't heartless. Fuijin will receive the best medical care we can provide and you are welcome to stay in the infirmary for as long as you wish" Cid said.

"Good" Seifer said putting both hands on the table and pushing himself up. "I take it we are done here then?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the door to the conference room slammed open admitting a SeeD team comprised of Selphie, Irvine and Riona. Irvine's creamy colored coat was slathered with blood. Riona's hair was messed and the look in her eyes was indescribable. Before anyone could say anything Rinoa crossed the room and collapsed against Squall with a sob.

"It's horrible!" she exclaimed burying her face in the feather collar of his coat.

"Cid we have an emergency down in Balamb" Irvine said looking down at the blood on his coat. "People are getting sick. They are dropping like flies in the street."

"Irvine does it seem like an outbreak?" Quistis asked calmly all though her mind was all ready working overtime. There had to be preparations if this was something contagious.

"I don't know Quistis, but whatever it is, it looks bad" Irvine answered looking down his hat covering his worried eyes. His voice was indescribably sad.

"Better not take any chances" Quistis said getting to her feet heading towards the phone hanging on the wall, calling to get a hold of the medical team.

When Trevor picked up the phone in the infirmary she wasted no time, "Captain we need to launch quarantine procedures for the city of Balamb now. Get the team ready, I am on my way"

"I'm going with you" Zell stood standing up. Quistis looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as she hung up the phone.

"Ma" Zell said with a shrug, a steeliness coming to his eyes. Quistis just nodded and motioned for him to follow him pausing for just a moment to look down at Seifer before heading out of the door.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N: I don't know if she will read this but a special thanks to Ashbear for her nice reviews and compelling me to get off my lazy bum and write this chapter.

Disclaimer: The title of this chapter "_We lie loudest when we lie to ourselves_" Is a quote by Eric Hoffer.


	6. Vile Deeds like Poison Weeds

A/N: As always FF8 does not belong to me and neither do the characters.

Hi everyone. Normally I do Author's notes at the end of the chapter but I've made some changes through out the story as well as posting this chapter so I thought I would list them here so you don't have to read it all again.

Changes:

-General sentence structure and grammatical errors in all chapters.

-Changed all chapter titles

-Changed my crappy ascii art

Chapter One:

-When the solider shoots down into the crater it's mentioned he has a gun and that Seifer knows the gun was meant for him to use.

-Seifer mentions he's been doing something for the past 6 months, but doesn't mention exactly what it is.

Chapter Two:

-Gave the Captain of the Medical team a name: Trevor.

Chapter Five:

-Seifer remembers having his Hyperion in the forest and vows to get it back

-Took out the little dream sequence where Seifer is running on a catwalk

-Seifer has no memory loss at all, in fact it's not mentioned at all in the whole fic. He knows exactly what he's been up to he just doesn't want to tell them. So he lies. Quistis gets the feeling he is lying but doesn't mention it during the debriefing.

That's all the changes for now, on to the chapter.

-

-

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Six **)).·´¯))**  
**((¯·.((¯·.(( "**Vile Deeds like Poison Weeds"** )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

-

-

"CLEAR!" it was the second time in just a few days that Quistis had called out that dreaded word. She hated the feel of the defibrillator paddles pressing against the latex gloves that covered her hands. The body of the man beneath the paddles leaped from the electricity that coursed through him.

Somewhere in the background a woman was sobbing. A man was moaning in pain, a small child calling out for his mommy and someone else shushing him softly. Coughs and gasps filled the air which smelled of sickness and death.

"Again?" Captain Trevor asked Quistis from his position at the crash cart. Her eyes were glued to the monitor waiting, hoping. She sighed and shook her head letting the paddles slip from her hand.

"He's gone" she whispered softly trying to ignore the sounds of the room around her. She looked at her watch and said in an emotionless voice, "Time of death, 1:40 am"

They had been at this all day and all night. With a sigh she stepped away from the body she started peeling off her gloves her bare feet making barely any noise on the shiny tile floor of the Balamb Hotel's dinning room. It had only been last night that she had sat here on her date with Brett. But the memory seemed so distant. The day had been one of the worst of her life, even more terrible then some during the war.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

The ambulance ride to town had seemed like it was taking forever. Zell was sitting next to her his knee bouncing a hundred miles an hour. Everyone was tense and it showed.

"I'll be getting out first, if it is a virus of some sort it could be air born" Quistis stated as she stood shakily in the large van and leaned over to one of the compartments across from her build into the side of the vehicle.

"No way, Quistis, I'm going too" Zell said. She shook her head sharply as she pulled out a white suit. It was made so that it would be air tight when she put it on. A small oxygen tube was attached to the back. It would protect her from any virus out there.

"Zell you can't help your Ma if you are dead" she said softly as she started pulling the suit on. Quistis' mind was racing trying to remember everything from her classes at college about contagious viruses and plagues.

"Zell, you can help by contacting Garden on your com. Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa need to be quarantined immediately. As well as anyone else they've come in contact with, everyone in the debriefing room. Tell them to let me know if anyone at all shows and symptoms of being sick. Got that?" Quistis told him as she zipped the suit up slowly, waiting to put the helmet on.

"What about us Quisty?" Zell said watching her, his voice worried and sad.

"If you can get it just by breathing the same air as them then we are all infected all ready. We'll deal with that when it happens" she stated with a sigh. She sat back down looking out the back window. The Garden was getting smaller and smaller as they raced along. They were nearing Balamb, and her heart was racing in her chest.

"Then why the suit?" Zell said raising an eyebrow. She sighed softly and shrugged a bit.

"Can never be too safe" she said looking at him sadly. He just nodded. It was one of their main lessons when they were SeeD cadets. Better safe then sorry.

"Okay Dr. Trepe, we are stopping in just a few moments. Let us know our orders after your preliminary search" Captain Trevor called to her from the front of the truck.

"Of course" she called back as the truck screamed to a halt. Standing up again she fixed the helmet into place making sure that she was sealed into the suit. Grabbing her bag of equipment off the floor she opened the door and slipped out into the cool Balamb morning.

Grey would never have been a color Quistis would have used to describe Balamb but today it was the first word that came to mind. The sky was still thick with rain clouds sending their dark shadows over the whole city. Bodies littered the street and side walk. Cars abandoned but still running were in the street as well making the whole seen even more surreal.

She took a deep breath and pulled her scanner out of the bag at her side. Flipping it on she set it to take reading of the air level around her. Fear filled her as she walked further down the street her eyes scanning over the first body she found.

It was a woman her bright yellow dress soaked with blood. A stream of the red stuff fell from her mouth staining her chin and neck. Her eyes were dull and they were covered with a transparent white layer. Quistis had never seen anything like it before. This woman was long dead and there was nothing the doctor could do for her.

The next few bodies had the same symptoms. Blood running from the mouth and the white film on their eyes.

After a few moments of examining them the scanner at her side beeped. She pulled it off her belt and opened it reading over the contents of the screen. Her breath was stolen from her as she saw what it had found.

With shaking hands she pulled the helmet off her head and took a deep breath of the foul smelling air around her. Yanking the com unit off her belt she lifted it to her lips and reported to the ambulance.

"Dr. Trepe here" she said her voice cracking. She breathed again trying to compose herself.

"The scanner reports that the air is clean. These people were poisoned and whatever did this is long gone" she said softly almost not believing the words as the came from her lips. Just the thought that someone would do this purposefully made her feel ill.

Zell was the first one to leap from the infirmary his eyes full of fire. He rushed passed her towards his mom's house. It seemed as if he was oblivious to everything around him. He had always had a one track mind and in this case Quistis couldn't really blame him.

She turned around to look at her medical team again and sighed pushing a strand of blond hair away from her face. They were all looking around faces as grim as her own.

"Right, Sophie get to the Balamb Hotel and tell them that we are coming. They are the only place with beds that we can use. Get anyone that looks healthy to help you move and clean beds into the dinning room. We'll use it as an infirmary" Quistis ordered. The dark haired girl nodded and dashed off towards the hotel.

"Captain Trevor, you get to the coroners and tell them to start getting the dead bodies off the street. I don't care where they put them for now, just get them moved" she said, "but make sure they keep them some where that I can look over them when I get a chance. Then get to the car shop and the train station and tell them to stop anyone trying to leave. If they are ill we need to treat them as soon as possible. Also tell them to stop any arrivals. We can't have people coming into the town when it looks like this"

"The rest of you help me get anyone inflicted that's still alive off the street and to the hotel. I don't know if there's anything we can do for them but we are going to work our asses off to keep them alive. Anyone healthy who isn't showing symptoms tell them to get to the train station and that they should get anyone else healthy there as well" she said firmly hoping that she had all her bases covered. They started to break up and she stopped suddenly calling after Trevor again.

"Captain!" she shouted and he paused turning to look at her, "The harbor as well, same instructions for any boats"

He nodded and gave her a grim smile as he headed off for the coroners leaving her behind with the others.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

That was how Quistis ended up standing in the Balamb Hotel looking down at another dead body. The dinning room had been cleared of tables and chairs amazingly quick. Beds and large couches crammed the room sick people laying on every surface available.

There had been a steady stream of sick people coming in at first. It had only just quieted down the past hour or so. The amount if people sick was near half the population of Balamb and the death count was getting higher and higher.

Quistis had called in a team of scientists from Esthar ages ago and they were still working on a cure in the kitchen of the hotel. It all seemed so hopeless to Quistis. She had never felt so helpless before. There was nothing she could do for these dying people and she hated that.

Luckily Dr. Kowdaski had been one of the ones who wasn't infected by the poison. She had been a huge help to Quistis. A third doctor had arrived with the Esthar medical team as well, Dr. Mercury. He was a tall man who was eager to help. Quistis had sent him to the train station straight away to start inspecting the people who seemed healthy. Anyone with symptoms of any kind was sent to the hotel.

SeeDs had started pouring into Balamb as soon as word reached Garden that it was a poison and not a virus. Squall had set them up searching the down for any missing people and for anything that might have caused this. The higher ranking SeeD were ordered to start questioning the healthy residents of Balamb to see if they had seen or knew what had happened.

Much to Quistis' surprise Seifer Almasy had arrived asking if there was anything he could do to help. At first she was tempted to say no, but his green eyes seemed haunted and troubled. She realized in that moment for some reason he felt he needed to help. So she gave him orders to get everyone a place to lie down.

He had agreed and for the first time ever he hadn't argued with her. After he had finished with that he busied himself by getting them water when they needed it. Running upstairs to bring down extra pillows and blankets.

Right now, as she gazed across the room at him, he was holding a young girls talking to her softly. Concern lined his face and his eyes were soft. Her concentration was broken as Trevor stepped up beside her.

"I just got a call from Squall at the train station. More doctors just arrived on a train from Esthar" he said softly to her. Quistis let out a breath of relief and looked around the room.

"Good, I hope they have more experience with this kind of thing then I do" she whispered softly. Trevor squeezed her shoulder in a friendly surprising gesture. Quistis patted his hand and gave him a small exhausted smiled before heading over to the next patient in a line of many.

It was only a few moments before the doors opened and Squall lead in a team of doctors all wearing the crisp white coats and looking ready to work. Many of them were much other then Quistis and for that she was glad. She walked over to greet and them, hoping that she didn't look too out of place.

"And this is Dr. Trepe" Squall said motioning towards here as she approached the group.

"Good work you've done here Doctor" one of them spoke up with a nod all ready snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"We were briefed on the train on the way over" a kindly looking woman said giving her a nod, "we'll get to work straight away"

Quistis watched them as they moved passed her and into the dinning room. Immediately she felt better at just the presence of their white coats amongst the patients.

"Why don't you head back to the Garden, it's been a long day for you Quistis. I'll leave Dr. Kowdaski in charge. You need some rest" Squall said softly to her. She looked up and him and gave him a weary nod knowing that he was right.

"Besides someone needs to be there if Fuijin wakes up. The cadet we left her won't be the best to handle it" Quistis said softly as she moved away from Squall.

Quistis sighed for the millionth time that day her eyes moving back to Seifer. The young girl he had been talking to had fallen asleep and he was tucking her into her bed. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with tired green eyes.

"How's your side?" she asked softly. He managed a weak little smirk.

"Don't you have more important things to worry about?" Seifer asked standing up making her look up into his eyes.

"You're still my patient Seifer. You and I are going back to the Garden and you are getting back to your bed rest" she said her tone a bit stern. He shook his head as he looked around the room.

"Can't leave them like this" he said so softly that she almost didn't hear the words.

"We'll come back first thing tomorrow, but for now the doctors from Esthar are more then capable of handling this" Quistis said motioning him towards the door. With one last look at the little girl Seifer followed her out of the hotel and back toward the Garden.

"Quistis?" he asked as they were leaving the building.

"Yeah?" she responded amazed at how cleaned up the streets all ready looking in the dull shine of Balamb's street lights.

"What the hell happened to your shoes?" he asked. She laughed a little and looked down at her bare feet on the sidewalk.

"I was wearing those terrible heeled things at the debriefing this morning. Didn't have time to change so I kicked them off some time during the day" she said thoughtfully, "I don't even remember where"

"Teach you to try and look pretty for Squall next time, huh?" he retorted his voice a bit joking. She looked a bit outraged as she elbowed him softly in the side.

"Ouch, I'm wounded remember" Seifer said with a rough little chuckle.

"You can't possibly thing that I still have a crush on Squall" she said shaking her head, "I have Brett now"

He snorted and shook his head. Silence fell over them as they reached the edge of Balamb. Quistis looked over her shoulder at the quiet town.

"I can't imagine what kind of monster would do this to such a peaceful town" she said softly as she made herself look away. He stayed silent looking straight ahead at the distant lights of the garden.

"Poisoning the people of Balamb… it's just insane. Who ever did it must not realize what close ties our Garden has with them" Quistis went on to say with a shiver as a breeze passed over them.

"I'm sure that was the last thing on their mind" Seifer said stonily.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking back at him. He just shrugged obviously not going to give her much more of an answer then that. Silence hung in the air between them as they continued on their way to Balamb Garden.

"Seifer" Quistis suddenly spoke up her voice serious, "I know you were lying this morning at the debriefing"

"Was I?" he asked looking down at her for the first time during their walk home. It was defiance that lit his green eyes this time.

"I know you're hiding something Seifer, I'll listen if you want to tell me" she said reaching out to touch his shoulder. He shrugged her off angrily.

"What do you know Trepe? It's been years, you don't even know me any more" he snapped. She was taken back by the comment missing a step. Here she was trying to be kind and he was shutting her out. She just wanted to help him, but it was obvious that it was a futile effort.

"You're right" she said with a pause, "I don't know you any more"

Those were the last words they exchanged that night. The walk home was silent and the air was heavy. When they arrive in the Infirmary Seifer went directly to his room as she went in to check on Fuijin.

Once Quistis was satisfied that the woman was not any worse nor any better she decided it was time to go home and get some rest. She paused at Seifer's room to say good night but his eyes were all ready closed the blanket pulled up over his form.

However she didn't feel his gaze on her as she left the infirmary.

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

A/N: Yes I know it's taken me ages to actually get this chapter up. But I actually have a really good reason why. I've made a temporary move from California to England to live with my boyfriend and fellow fan fiction writer Sharpedge (http/ for awhile. I've been here for a few months now and I'm enjoying it. I've only now felt comfortable enough to get some writing done and here it is.

Thanks for reading this and for being interested in it whether you are a new reader or someone who is sticking with me despite my slow updates. Hopefully an update will come faster next time ;).

Disclaimer: The Chapter title **"**_Vile Deeds like Poison Weeds_"is a quote by Oscar Wilde. I do not own it and that's my disclaimer for it, thanks.


	7. Action is the Antidote to Despair

**((¯·.(( **Chapter Seven** )).·´¯))  
((¯·.((¯·.(( "**Action is the antidote to despair**" )).·´¯)).·´¯))**

-

-

-

-

He awoke the next day feeling sore and achy. Seifer's injury had continued to bother him and he had to admit that perhaps he wasn't getting the bed rest he should have. Grimacing he sat up leaning heavily against the white pillows behind him as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. Hyne, he hated being weak.

The room was much the way he had left it last night. His trench coat slung over a near by chair; boots resting on the shiny floor beside it. One had tipped over in the night his white sock tumbling from it carelessly. Outside the weather hadn't changed much. The sky was still grey promising rain as the day went on.

Quistis had all ready been in this morning leaving a covered plate on the night stand next to him. He pulled the small table closer and carefully removed the silver cafeteria cover. This morning it was bacon and eggs with a large amount of fruit. All the things a body needed to help itself get better. He picked up a fork and dug in deciding that the food alone was a good enough reason to be back in Balamb Garden.

"Yes Doctor I understand that but we have an emergency here" Quistis' voice floated through the infirmary sounding a bit desperate. Seifer leaned over a bit gazing through the windows to spot that she was on the phone, her back turned to him. Today she was without her white coat and instead was wearing her gorgeously detailed SeeD uniform. He blinked and went back to his food a little shocked at the stark reminder that Quistis was still SeeD and always would be.

The way she leaned against the wall beside the phone made her body look curvier then ever. The black skirt fell over her slightly jutted out hip brushing against her long legs. Her hair was pulled up in its usual fashion the tail of it falling down a bit playfully making him smile. There was no doubt about it the past two years had been good to Quistis. Before she had been beautiful but now she was nothing short of gorgeous. That Brett Carline didn't know how lucky he had it.

"No sir, we've been hit by unusual circumstances. A poison has spread through Balamb and we need antidotes" Quistis' voice carried on. Seifer's ear perked up at the mention of antidotes as he chided himself for not thinking of that solution before. Leave it up to Quistis to go about things intelligently. However since GFs had been outlawed the refining process had gone with them. Always in demand the supplies of antidotes had dwindled making them nearly impossible to find.

"So you have none?" her voice was full of sadness. Seifer sighed putting the food back down on the table. It suddenly tasted like sawdust in his mouth. He found he no longer had an appetite.

"What the hell are you doing, Seifer?" he grumbled as he climbed slowly out of bed. The floor was cold, as always, sending a chill down his spine. Still grumbling to himself he shuffled into Fujin's room. She looked so lifeless laying there her skin almost the same color as her hair. It was obvious her condition had not changed.

"You understand, don't you Fu?" he asked softly looking down at her. He knew that she would that she would defiantly approve of what he was about to do. Coming to Balamb, after all, had been her idea. Those people suffering in town was partly his fault and if there was something he could do to fix that then he would.

Seifer walked over to the cabinet near by and opened it slowly peering into it. Fujin's blue coat was the lone garment hanging inside. He slipped his hand into the pocket pulling out a hard familiar object. Seifer had just closed it when Quistis passed the large windows making her way to the desk in his room. She glanced at him in Fujin's room but didn't say anything to him.

Moving over to the bed he stood beside it for a moment listing once more to the sound of the machines keeping his friend alive. Hyne, how he missed her. For him life just wasn't living with out his posse by his side. But now Raijin was gone and things would never be the same again.

Turning away from his friend he walked back into his room and over to Quistis' desk. Gently he eased himself down into the chair across from her. She looked up at him letting the papers in her hands drop a small smile turning up her lips.

"We've really got to get you some pajamas" she said her eyes sparkling a little.

"I'm sure you'd just love to dress me up in some of those pants that Zell wears with the chocobos all over them" Seifer responded with a roll of his eyes remembering the ridiculous looking things.

"Sleep well?" she asked pleasantly glancing over at his half eaten plate of food. He knew that was dying to say something, expected it in fact.

"Yeah it was a long day yesterday" he responded softly just delaying the inevitable. He shifted uncomfortably his fingers tensing around the hard object in his hand.

"Too hard" Quistis said looking down at the papers in front of her. Her eyes scanned over it taking in the large number that indicated the death toll.

"Look, what if I said I could get you some antidotes but you couldn't tell anyone how I got them" Seifer said softly. She looked back up at him her eyes cautious.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice just a soft as his was. Her eyes followed his movements as he lifted his hand and set a hard ball of light on the table. It was swirling with a red gaseous substance that glittered brightly in the florescent lights of the Infirmary.

"What is that?" Quistis asked with a frown staring at it. He too hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from one when he had first seen it. That had only been a month or so ago but it seemed like forever.

"It's called Materia. It's a Guardian Force" Seifer whispered his voice hoarse. This was insane. Of course she was going to ask what it was, where he had gotten it. He wasn't ready for this; he didn't have all the answers. But he knew he had to help, because Fujin would have wanted him to, because he wanted to.

"What?" she asked her voice raising an octave as her eyes widened in shock, "All the GF's were released Seifer, no one can use them any more"

"They were released but that doesn't mean they stayed that way" he said dangerously. He prayed silently that she didn't ask any more questions. These alone were hard enough to answer. A voice deep inside of him reminded him that he had come to Balamb to get help from SeeD in the first place but that had all gone wrong. Now this was his responsibility.

"I don't know how you captured one or trapped it in that overgrown marble, Seifer, but I won't have you using it. They are illegal for a reason" Quistis hissed darkly.

"Fine Trepe, if you don't approve then I'll do it on my own" he said standing up too quickly making him have to ignore the ache spreading through his body starting at his stitched and bandaged side.

"Don't you dare" she said hopping to her feet. He strode past her and sat down hard in the chair to quickly shove his boots on. She was right behind him moving to stand in the door way trying to look imposing as possible.

"Didn't you hear, Guardian Forces make you lose your memories!" she exclaimed desperately trying to get it through his thick skull that this was a bad idea. He stood turning his gaze on her. Those green eyes were full of fire and passion that she recognized. It made her weak in the knees, made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Once Seifer set his mind to something he was impossible to sway.

"What are a few stupid memories of childhood compared to the lives of all those people back in Balamb" his voice was quiet, deadly. Just like he was, had always been.

Those words hurt her more then he could possibly know. Every childhood memory that had surfaced in the past few years seemed so precious to her. Including the memories that had Seifer in them especially the ones that had cropped up during the war reminding her that he was human too and everyone made mistakes. She immensely enjoyed putting together that intricate puzzle of those memories and discovering her past.

But at the same time he was, unfortunately, correct. She sighed her whole body slumping slightly. In any other circumstances she wouldn't have agreed to this. It was illegal and having anything to do with it could get her license to practice medicine revoked. Inside she knew that even if she disagreed with him nothing was going to stop him from doing this.

"Okay Seifer but only because there is nothing else we can do. I'm coming with you" Quistis said looking at him suddenly she looked weary and old. He stood shrugging into his trench coat easily, slipping the Materia into his pocket. For a moment he had the impulse to hug her feeling both repulsed and puzzled by it. Of course he felt some gratitude for all she had done for him and Fujin but that didn't make them instantly friends. Why the hell was he even thinking of hugging her?

"I need my Hyperion, it's out in the forest around where we were shot" He said heading for the door brushing past her.

"Shot, huh? Is that what made the crater? Thought you didn't remember anything" she said playfully following after him. This time she was the one wearing the smirk. Seifer just scowled in response making him quicken his pace as they made their way through the Garden.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

"Are you sure that Trevor guy will be all right with Fujin if she wakes up?" Seifer asked as he stepped wide over a root in the path.

"I told you Seifer, he'll be fine. Besides I have my mobile if there is any problems he will call me and we can go racing back" Quistis said as she started climbing over the root struggling in her too tight SeeD skirt. He grabbed her hand casually and helped her over without thought. His touch sent a spark up her arm making her tremble a little but not from the cold.

Heavy clouds hung in the sky over them as they wound their way through the trees. They blotted out the sun making it dark enough to turn the trek through the forest dangerous. Quistis shivered wishing she had remembered to grab a coat to throw over her uniform. She didn't know why she had the impulse to wear it today when she hadn't in well over two years. But after seeing it in her closet this morning it just felt right.

"Cold?" he asked pausing for a moment. Stopping short beside him she gave up on trying not to shiver, it was almost impossible to hide anything from him. She just nodded in response hugging herself a little gazing ahead into the trees. Surprise filled her when he slid off his coat and dropped it over her shoulders casually.

When she had been an instructor it had been many of the female student's fantasies to wear Seifer's coat. He had hardly been seen without it, even wearing it against dress code over his cadet uniform. Now Quistis could hardly believe she had it on as she slipped her arms into the too big sleeves.

"I bet that's a classic move you pull on all the girls" she said with a little grin as they started moving again through the woods. Back in the day he had a reputation of being a womanizer almost more notorious then Irvine. Now there was no telling what he was like, so much had changed.

"A bit cliché isn't it?" he said winking at her. She just grinned and shrugged inside the large thing. Seifer had always been a romantic at heart and offering his coat to a lady on a cold day was no exception.

"Brett would probably have a seizure if he saw me wearing this" Quistis said softly running her hand over the lapels absently. Even though the coat had recently been cleaned it all ready held the distinct smell that was Seifer. He snorted softly before commenting.

"Tell your lover boy he doesn't have to worry about me trying to steal you away" Seifer said rolling his eyes as they arrived at the huge crater looming in the middle of the forest. Just looking at it filled him with memories of that day. He took a deep breath and tried to shake those feelings off. It was nearly impossible leaving him haunted and wanting away from this place.

"I know you love the thing, but besides that, what do you need your gun blade for anyway?" Quistis asked as he stared down into the pit.

"You'll see when we find it. I'll go around this side you go the other way" he said pointing as he split away from her. With a sigh she started around the edge of the crater keeping an eye out for the solid black mass that was Hyperion. Every now and then she glanced over at him watching as he carefully searched the trees.

It was killing her to refrain from overloading him with questions about what had happened here. But she knew that Seifer would only tell her when he was ready. That was the way it worked with him.

"Found it" he called suddenly from the other side of the crater. He moved into the trees for a moment and emerged holding the great blade. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed across the way at him. Even though he was without his coat the stance and the weapon reminded her fiercely of the war and fighting him.

"Come on, let's get to the infirmary and I'll make you some antidotes" he said putting his Hyperion away like a familiar friend. It hung easily at his side and it made him look more complete then he had before. In fact he felt complete now that he had it back.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

"I'll make them; you can take them to the hotel alone. I think it would be best if I wasn't seen there" Seifer said as he sat on his bed holding his Hyperion carefully in his lap. The material was sitting in his hand glittering alluringly.

"Are you sure about this Seifer?" she asked as she eyed him. He just nodded turning up the butt of the pistol on his weapon opening a hidden compartment in the bottom. It revealed a round hole exactly the shape of the Materia. Without saying anything he slid the shinning ball into it making the weapon glitter unnaturally for just a moment.

"What the hell…" Quistis voice trailed off as she watched him hold the weapon carefully ignoring her. His green eyes fluttered shut in concentration. The air in the room seemed to become electric as a tiny green bottle appeared in Seifer's other hand. She recognized it immediately taking in a deep breath. Part of her didn't believe that this was going to work and now that it was happening she still didn't. He set the bottle on his bedside table before making another and another. Soon Quistis was rushing out of the room to get a container for them filling it to the brim.

"Thank you Seifer, thank you so much" she said to him softly when at last his grip on Hyperion released. He just nodded and leaned his weapon against the bed before lying down. It had been a long time since he had performed so much magic it was more tiring then he remembered.

Quistis stared at him as his eyes shut again. She couldn't help but think of all the questions that had been plaguing her all day long. Where had he gotten this thing he called a Materia? How was it possible that a GF was trapped inside? What had happened out there in the forest? Why was he here?

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, just tired" he mumbled rolling over his breathing getting deeper. She stood up slowly knowing that the sleep was probably good for him. He wasn't fully healed and pushing himself was not a good idea.

As always Seifer brought questions, worries and doubts wherever he went. She sighed closing the container full of antidotes clutching one in her hand. Carefully taking off the trench coat he had let her wear she draped it over his chair.

It was worth a shot all though she really didn't think it would help. She made her way into Fujin's room setting down the case at her feet. Carefully she opened the tiny bottle in her hand and sniffed it knowing it to truly be an antidote. She had taken enough of them during the war to know the smell immediately. Opening the cart next to the bed she pulled out a syringe and quickly filled it with the greenish liquid.

Moving over to the IV drip Quistis inserted the needle and flushed the antidote into the stream. There was no change right away of course but who knew perhaps over it time it would help. It certainly wouldn't hurt the grey haired woman.

Picking up the case she left the room and paused once more at Seifer's room. Standing in the doorway she gazed at him a little longer and shook her head. Even thought he wouldn't say it she felt like he needed her help. There was a sort of desperation in his eyes today when he had first shown her his GF. It seemed there was a lot more going on then Quistis had originally guessed.

Tomorrow she would try and reach out to him more but tonight she had patients to cure. With that she went to call Trevor back to cover for her while she went into Balamb.

-

-

**((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))**

**-**

**-**

A/N: "Action is the antidote to despair" the title chapter is a quote by Joan Baez.


	8. Betrayal Can Only Happen if You Love

-

-

((¯·.(( Chapter Eight )).·´¯))  
((¯·.((¯·.(( "Betrayal Can Only Happen if You Love" )).·´¯)).·´¯))

-

-

-

-

"Come on Seifer, shirt off" she said striding into his room. He glanced up from the two year old weapons monthly he was reading and quirked an eyebrow. She was looking leggy in a denim skirt and black vest. The only thing that ruined the look was her unflattering white lab coat. Moving over to a container on the wall she pulled out a pair of latex gloves snapping them on with a foreboding sound.

"Trying to get me naked, Trepe?" he asked a smirk spreading slowly across his face. She rolled her eyes behind her glasses and rested a hand on her hip. It was such a familiar stance that it wiped the smirk off his face straight away. He couldn't count the number of times she had given him that look when she had been an Instructor.

He dropped the magazine on the table next to the bed and sat up amongst the white pillows and sheets. With a sigh he yanked the button down shirt she had bought him off over his head. His normal blue and white vest had a gaping bullet hole in the side and the dress shirt was the only thing else he had to wear.

She wheeled over a little steel cart the try on top filled with all sorts of gleaming metal tools. Her short stool came next and she sat down primly on it gazing over at the bandages covering his wound. Then with no warning she yanked them off the tape peeling away from his skin with a sting. He drew a sharp hiss in between his lips and gritted his teeth.

"As I figured, it looks like you've pulled some stitches while you've been out of bed" she said inspecting the work she had done on him just a few days ago. The small black stitches were a mess. Carefully she readied her tools trying to repair some of the damage.

"Ouch, that hurts" he complained staring down at her. She snorted and shook her head.

"Oh it does not" she replied as he squirmed again making her tools brush against his exposed skin. His healing was coming along well enough even though he refused to actually stay in bed for any length of time.

"How do you know, you're not the one getting prodded" he said. Her fingers were cold trapped inside those annoying unpleasant feeling latex gloves.

"Because Seifer I'm not using anything sharp" Quistis said rolling her eyes, "I've not even touched the stitches yet"

"Still hurts" he said indignantly. She grinned as an image of him as a little boy surfacing from the depths of her mind. Sitting on a rock his arms crossed an adorable pout on his face as Matron loaded everyone up in a rusty old car to go to the doctor for their check-ups.

"You've always been such a baby about seeing the doctor, Seifer" she said with a little grin.

"You're just saying that to get me to stop complaining" he growled reaching down on impulse giving her golden hair a playful little tug. The gesture reminded Quistis so much of their childhood that she couldn't help but smile.

"You always used to do that you know" she said softly.

"I remember" Seifer said as he quickly pulled his hand away. He instantly regretted the friendly almost instinct action. It brought back so many unwanted memories flooding through his head. One of which was a deep affection for this woman.

"You seem to be healing well, you might be further along if you managed to actually stay in bed once in awhile" She told him as she started covering the wound with gauze once and medical tape once more.

"Not my fault the town of Balamb needed saving" he said with a grin trying to squirm away from her cold gloves again. Well, not completely his fault. Guilt surged through him and he shoved it down automatically.

"True" Quistis said finishing up and moving away from him to her desk.

"So what did Squall say when you showed up with all those antidotes?" he asked watching her as she made some marks in his chart.

"That I was a hero for getting them" she responded quietly. It wasn't the first time she had been called that but it was the first time she didn't deserve it. Seifer had been the one to produce the much needed cure for the strange virus plaguing the town of Balamb.

"And no one knows where they came from?" he had asked her that earlier but he needed to hear it again.

"No Seifer, like I said before, I told everyone that I got them from a friend in Timber" Quistis said as she sat down his chart looking across the room at him in his bed.

"Good, I'm glad they worked" Seifer said looking down at his hands in his lap. They looked pale against the white bed sheet covering his lap. He was so sick of the color white he could just puke. Never one to like being caged he was starting to go crazy here.

"Of course they worked, why wouldn't they have?" she said as she moved around her desk to sit down in the chair behind it. He just shrugged not wanting to answer that question yet. A long silence hung between them as she waited for an answer and he refused to give it.

"The doctors in Esthar are taking care of everything in Balamb now. All those that were affected have been cured but the doctors still want to keep an eye on everything for awhile" Quistis said as she started tidying her desk.

"Why aren't you down there then keeping an eye on them?" he asked thinking that it must be killing her not to be down there bossing them all around. She laughed a little shaking her head.

"I have my hands full with you, Fujin and all the students. I don't need the whole town of Balamb too" she said truthfully. The other doctors were more experienced with this sort of thing and she was happy to turn over the duties to them.

"How is Fu?" Seifer asked softly gazing through the open door into his friend's room. He could barely make out the form of her legs beneath the blankets covering her.

"She's the same… but a few of the doctors have agreed to come and have a look at her to see if there is something I'm missing" Quistis answered him carefully watching his eyes.

"Good" he said shortly. They had actually been having a normal conversation before that but after saying that one little word he shut down completely. It was almost as if she could hear the door locking, the gates closing, and the old Seifer returning.

There was silence in the room for a few moments as she made a few changes to his chart before slipping it back into its holder. Her latex gloves came off and she tossed them into the trashcan near by.

"Come on, get up" she said taking her glasses off and setting them carefully on the desk. He stared at her as she walked across the room and shed her white coat hanging it on the metal peg.

"What for?" he snapped suddenly wanting to be very far away from her. He was a whirlwind of emotions with guilt being the calm eye at the center.

"Because I have something I want to show you" she said pausing at the door and looking over her shoulder at him, "that is unless you want to stay here?"

"Are you kidding? You were just telling me off for being out of me" he retorted climbing out of the bed carefully. He eyed the shirt for a moment and then shook his head. Grabbing his jacket he threw it on over his bare chest with a grunt.

"You'll get something in your wound that way if you're not careful" was her only response as she shook her head ruefully.

"I'll try not to go rubbing it against any rusty surfaces" he said as she led him past Fuijin's room. Captain Trevor was sitting the main room of the infirmary obviously there to watch the place while they were gone. He just nodded at them as they headed out into the Garden.

Much to his surprise instead of heading for the front gate Quistis lead him further into the Garden. People were staring as they walked past but then they had always done that to him. He was used to it by now. But she was obviously uncomfortable causing her to fidget.

They turned a corner and he suddenly found himself in a very familiar hallway. A grin played over his face as he remembered that cadet's used to avoid this place because he lived near by. And suddenly it dawned on him that his old dorm room was exactly where they were going.

She paused at the door and gave him a little smile before keying it open. The lights were off and she fumbled for the switch. He reached around her his fingers brushing against hers softly as he found it immediately and switched it on.

The fluorescent lights flickered on revealing every inch of his old dorm room. It was exactly the way he had left it except for a very thick layer of dust. So many good memories seemed to linger in the room. A few empty cans of the bright red soda he used to drink littered the room. Unfinished assignments lay strewed across the coffee table.

"I know that the Garden attendance is down since the war but this is taking it a little far" he joked taking a few steps farther into the room. Lifting a book up from the couch he flipped through it casually.

"Cid and Matron will always consider you a student here, this room is yours" She said dropping the key on the coffee table.

"It wasn't just mine" he said quietly as he carefully placed the book back from where he had found it. It wasn't his.

The dorm room had the typical set up of every cadet's room in the Garden. It had a large living area with two bedrooms and a bathroom leading off of it. Seifer had slept in the room on the right and the one on the left been his best friends.

Not looking in her direction he crossed the room in an almost practiced manor. It was funny what the body remembered, he hadn't been here in years and it felt as if he could still find his way around in the dark. Seifer stopped in front of his friend's room and stared at the brightly colored poster spread across the door. He had teased Raijun mercilessly for listening to this band.

One of the corners was drooping sadly from age. With a shaking hand he reached out and slowly lifted it up pressing it back into place.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked his voice raw. As soon as she heard the tone of his voice she wanted to slap herself. Why hadn't she thought to look up who he had shared this room with?.

"I thought you might like to get some of your things. Cid and Edea said you could stay here for as long as you need once you've healed" She responded quietly watching his every move carefully. The muscles in his back rippled beneath the fabric of his grey coat.

"I don't deserve their kindness" he snapped spinning around to look at her. Ever since he had come back here grief and pain had been his constant companions. Now they were chose to boil over making him feel helpless and alone. She was taken back by the emotion in his voice

"Of course you do Seifer, you're practically their child" She stared at him taking note of his red rimmed eyes and the pain that tainted their green centers. For some reason she felt compelled to cross the room and hug him, to comfort him in some way. But instead she just stood there trying not to let his emotions bring her to tears.

"You don't understand, do you?" he said his voice quiet and deadly, "I betrayed Cid and Matron, I betrayed you, I betrayed all of you and I even betrayed the only two people that ever called me their friends. Betrayal is all I know"

In a smooth flowing movement he slammed his fist into a near by wall. He turned and made for the door avoiding her gaze.

"Seifer, wait" she called after him spinning around to face him. He paused at the door but didn't turn to look at her as he pushed it open. Blood was running down his knuckles and along his fingers but he didn't seem to care.

"What is it Trepe?" he practically spat her last name. She took a step back frightened by the intensity in his voice. There were a million things she wanted to say at that moment but all of them stuck in the back of her throat.

"Nevermind" she said in a very small voice. He said nothing as he slid out the door letting it close behind him, leaving her alone.

With a loud sigh she sunk down onto the dusty couch. The room was so quiet around her and seemed to echo with the trails of his emotions. Unable to help it she found tears welling up in her eyes.

She was frustrated with herself for screwing up what could have been a nice gesture. It seemed like every time she tried to take a step forward with Seifer she ended up taking two steps backwards. The fact that he was constantly shutting her out never helped. It was no wonder the man had only ever had two close friends, he was impossible.

Quistis spent a few long moments there gathering her thoughts before standing up and picking up the keys off the table. As she headed for the door the cell phone in her pocket started to ring. She pulled it out and when she noticed the number on the screen she opened it in a rush.

"Yes?" she said into the receiver.

"Dr Trepe, she's awake. You need to get back here now!" Trevor's panicked voice flowed through the phone sending a shock through her. Without another thought she headed through the door running at full speed for the infirmary.

-

-

-

-

-

-

((¯·.((¯)).·´¯))

* * *

A/N: The chapter title is a quote by John Le Carre.


End file.
